


(cherry-lime)

by theredhoodie



Series: (snapshots) [3]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Monologue, POV Second Person, Post Season 3 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredhoodie/pseuds/theredhoodie
Summary: Carlos monologues at a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a random idea I wanted to push myself to do. I love writing Carlos and so I figured I would write him post S3 when he's dealing with the consequences of his deal with Xibalba and all that. This is my first attempt at a (terrible) monologue and I don't know why I wrote it in second person. It just sort of happened.
> 
> All mistakes are my own!  
> \--  
> Post S3 finale; no specific time afterward, just sometime in the future.

Carlos Madrigal is a tequila shot man, though sometimes a cherry-lime margarita will come his way and he can’t refuse. Sometimes he will spot you at a bar and you’ll look at him and he’ll look at you and before you know it, you’re sucked into his exotic accent and hours later find yourself wondering if it had all just been a dream.

“The world is not what it used to be, my friend. Things used to be simple. You would go from point A to point B and point C and find yourself at D. No twists or turns, just simple justice in a simpler time. And now? Well,  _now_ , you can’t get from A to B without veering off on a four hour car chase through the desert or a choppy plane ride to the Amazon. Simple matters are no longer simple. You have too many people trying to take the top and life was not meant to sustain such greed, I will tell you that.”

He will pause and sip, licking fresh lime juice off his lips before continuing. “Let’s take you, for example. Just by looking at you, I take it you tried to get from B to C and got lost somewhere in the middle. A to B was easy. Parents, friends, college, a few drugs mixed in there, but all in all you got to B without a hitch. And then, life throws a roadblock and you go off to the right, thinking ‘Oh, I’ll make it back soon, this is just a detour’. You find yourself taking another right after someone with the goods, settle, get stuck, move on. And soon, C is so far away you need a telescope to see it.”

You try not to shift uncomfortably in your seat. 

“And now you’re here, way off in subsection Z, wondering how this all happened. How did  _I_ get  _here_? Believe you me, I understand. I spent all of my life going from A to B, a simple back and forth, slingshot life. I had  _mi reina_ , I had a business, I had everything I thought I wanted. But then, oh I was tempted by something greater, my greed getting the best of me. I used to be a man of the cross, a holy warrior, but that changed in another life. I got greedy, I lost everything.” He reaches up to adjust the collar of his shirt. “And here I sit, backed into a corner that I put myself into. No one by my side, just myself and my choices, and here I sit.”

There is finality to the repetition. Carlos finishes his drink, adjusts his gloves and stands. You’ve said next to nothing and he’s said it all, but it is he who thanks you for the conversation. “There is something humbling about speaking to someone of your kind,” he says and then he’s gone.

 


End file.
